2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Night of the Unliving Dead
All of a sudden, black tendrils from nowhere! And here spat out Wonder WOman is shot towards the ground, landing over in an impact crater from what had been a leisurely patrol of New York to a field surrounded by zombies! "Great Hera!" Libery comes falling out of the sky as well, since other than landing on a street in San Francisco after a superleap, the ground offers no resistance. She lands with a rough tumble, thrown off balance by hitting the ground thirty feet lower than she anticipated. "Oof! What the hay?" Nightwing was in the middle of taking down a shoplifter, had him handcuffed to himself laying on his belly on the sidewalk when the tendrils grabbed him. Up from the ground and enveloping him like a horrible practical joke orchestrated by Raven and Beast boy. Swallowed by these tendrils and the portal at their core he is spat out into the world of the dead just seconds after Liberty. Ejected into midair by the mysterious tentacles, the masked acrobat flips and rolls to land on his feet. Captain America was already here and he was in middle of fighting the hordes of zombies as Wonder woman impacts the ground. He turns his head to look at the impact, "What now? Meteorites?" He says as he dodges a zombie getting close enough to try to bite him and he brings his shield around to knock the creatures head off. There other start showing up and the Avenger starts to make his way towards the new arrivals. Wonder Woman whirls around to see Captain America, and her eyes go wide. "Uncle Sam!? Where are hte rest of the Freedom Fighters?" She went to snap her bracelets up together as she scanned the area, catching sight of Liberty and Nightwing! Liberty gets up off the ground dusting off her clothes. A hop brings her her landing near Captain America and she offers him a brief smile, "Heya. Um. Uncle Sam." She shrugs, guessing Wonder Woman knows a lot more heroes by name than she does. She then asks in a voice loud enough to carry to the others, "So...what the heck is going on here? One second I'm in San Francisco and now I'm...I don't know where." "On the set of the next Evil Dead remake? And these extra's don't seem to be taking the hint!" Nightwing calls out. Both Escrima sticks are pull from their sheaths, and he sets to work on zombie that made the mistake of coming too close. Three moves takes out it's left kneecap, right elbow and across the temple, which splatters his stick in decaying.. Y'know.. we'll just leave it at that. "Oh yuck... OK Survival movie then.. head for the police station, bound to have gear and weapons we can use." He calls out, taking the role of leader despite most.. if not all other 'survivors' are better qualified. "Miss America? Free Spirit? I've been called a lot of things but I don't think I've actually been confused for Old Uncle Sam." He says striking out with his shield at a zomibie coming towards Liberty. He looks at Liberty, "Your not Free Spirit." The shield comes bouncing back to his hands, "I'm Captain America. I don't know what's going on or when this is. I thought it might have been the Lethal Legion." He shakes his head, "Police Stations no good. It'll turn into a siege scenario with little to no food on hand. That and if these are true zombies, well we die of dehydration and starvation before they give up." Wonder Woman whirls over and blocks, "Yes, he is correct." Glancing over from Nightwing to Captain America and back again, "While I do not have to eat, the rest of you do." Her lasso flicks out, carving a path through the immediate group of zombies, "We need to take the high ground." Three different suggestions so far. Libby grabs a zombie that was coming for her, then she launches the bloated figure through a string of others. She leans after the toss, as if watching a bowling throw. She gives a pump of her hand as she gets the right 'hook' on her pitch, taking out a fifth with a good bit of drift to the left. "Yeah!" Then she wipes her hand on her shorts and offers it to Cap. "Oh. Nice to meet you Captain America." She of course, instantly likes him. "I eat an awful lot. Oh, hey. Walking Dead. We need to find a prison. But...like..." Then she launches a kick to boot another zombie, but her foot goes right through, leaving her with a zombie stuck up up to her knee. "Ugh!" She hops around, shaking her leg to get the zombie off, "Wonder Woman! Great Scott! Wow! I would ask for your autograph, but...kind of busy over here! You guys lead the way." Nightwing raises an eyebrow at Cap. "Seen lots of undead where you're from then Mister America?" He asks, then looks around. But its Wonder Woman who gives him a better idea. "Ok.. High ground it is! Anyone need a ride, speak now or forever rest in peace." He calls out, lashing out with a stick to fend off a zombie trying to give him a hickie. Or gnaw on his brains.. who can tell? "Anyone see a Walmart Superstore? They usually have tons of food and stuff to cook with. Clear it out, barricade ourselfs in. Least til we can figure out what the hell this is.. Alternate reality... time jump.. stuck in a TV show?" He asks. Bats never trained him for the walking dead, he's doing his best. "A few.. Mostly during World War II, son." The guy in the costume looks to be no older than Night Wing. "But they were mostly Nazi vampires and ghouls. Fire works good on them... poor souls." He shakes his head, "Walmart is to the other extreme.. To many access points and too large to properly secure. But I'm liking your friends suggestion. We don't know how far spread the infestation is. We could possibly outpace them and find a place to prepare. Church is a good place to go, not just cause of praying. Usually few exit and entrences, got stapples for a food pantry. But we will worry about that when we figure out what we're looking at." Wonder Woman nods over, "Yes, first we need a secure location and then investigation." She nods over at Nightwing then. "If we find a haven, do you think your investigation skills are up to par for calculating just what has instigated this?" She flies up to the air to sweep her eyes through the area. "I see a church." A few hundred yards away laid a small, mostly abnadoned looking church that looked relatively intact. A few heavy shakes of the leg and Liberty gets the zombie stuck on it to go flying in several chunky directions at once. She gives a few more shakes of her leg to get it clear of goop, "Oh! Hey. I'm Liberty. Did I introduce myself Captain? I'm not famous like Nightwing and Wonder Woman. Sorry." She bounds over to a traffic sign, yanking it out of the concrete. She then digs her feet in and takes off in in the direction that Wonder Woman was looking, clearing a path with the sign as she speeds through the straggling undead. Nightwing eyes Cap, if only for calling him 'son'. Well then that's what we use then.. guys, go for the basics in video games.. fire is our best weapon, anything holy... assuming such a thing exists.. I've got a few incendiaries.. but they just that.. a few.. And aim for their tires!!!" He shouts, the last bit in a deep southern mock accent. A stupid grin on his face because of that and Liberty calling him famous. "I'm not famous.. Bat's is famous... I'm the formerly chatty sidekick. Formerly on the sidekick, not the chatty." He says and raises his non stick wielding hand to expose his grapple. A quick glance and he's airborne, the cable attached to the side of a building. Captain America shakes his head, "I don't know who any of those people are to be honest, Miss." He pulls out his Avenger Communicator as he runs with them. "Captain America to any Avengers! Please report in. I'm fighting Zombies are there any other reported cases in your area?" Nothing but static. Hero Girl stops when she sees that Cap is lagging behind. Since he's the only other person on the ground proper she isn't going to leave him, though he seemed to be doing fine before she showed up. "I don't fly, but I can jump us to that church if you want a ride..." She stops as Wonder Woman gives her an order, and she gives a quick nod, "Yes Ma'am Wonder Woman!" That said she bounds up into the air. One jump is enough to get her to the church, where she lands on the roof, then digs her fingers into the shingles to keep from sliding off the sloped roof. She gives the roof a punch and rips out a chunk big enough for her to go through. "You are so famous Nightwing. Being Batman's sidekick...how much more famous you want to be?" Then she drops through her hole, heading into the church to check it out. Nightwing lands on the roof a few seconds after Liberty makes her entrance.. "People with powers have SOO much to learn.. Specially when it comes to being stealthy." He mutters to himself, and lets himself in through her hole in the roof, dropping easily to the balcony below. But unlike the stars and stripes, he steps backward into the shadows of the place, very likely the only one here actually equipped to operate in the dark. A finger touching his mask to switch his mask to thermal imaging, looking for things other than Liberty moving in here, all of them hostile more like than not. Captain America tucks the communicator away. "Where's Iron Man and Thor when I could use them." The bulky man dodging a zombie with all the acrobatic ease and skill Nightwing has. He looks at Hero girl, "I appreciate it Miss but I'm fine." He says taking off at a run that well faster than an olympic gold medalist. He leaps over the head of a zombie at a standing long jump taking all this in stride. Wonder Woman flies after the group, holding up teh rear and occasoinally tossing things over at the zombies. Just to clear them a route to retreat by. Within the church itself, on infrared scanning Nightwing would discover several.. Large, humanoid roosts upon the ceiling. Dark, glowing eyes suddenly coming aware of him! Meanwhile, Hero Girl dodged several zombies with ease and arrived there moments after! Nightwing swears to himself under his breath. "Figures.. LIBERTY!! Hostiles above us.. I've got 4 by my count, big bulky and probably with attitudes and fangs to match. Let's not get real well aqquainted yeah?" He calls, and switches his vision back to passive nightvision, which simply amplies all the ambient light in the vacinity, even if he has to provide his own with twin miniature LED's at the side of the light sensors. Both sticks back out and he juices them up, stun sticks at the ready. Hero Girl drops through the hole she made in the ceiling. "Holy Smokes! It is dark as spit in here!" She stuggs a hand into her shorts and pulls out her cell phone. She fumbles to get some light from it, not much of course, so hopefully it won't effect Nightwing. She's got good night vision, but she needs some light to. "Zombies?" She lashes out at shadows, winging wildly as her nerves get the better of her. With Wonder Woman and Captain America holding up the rear, the two other heroes drop down to a church that'sf illed over wtih werewolf vampires! One of them lets out a ROAR up towards Nightwing and goes to leap at him from it's perch, two more going to pounce towards Hero Girl! Captain America is using his shield to block zombies attacks. He hears a growl and he looks to Wonder Woman, "That didn't sound good." He then squishes another zombie with his shield. " Where are you from? I thought you were Miss America but you're not and we're in some undead place." Libby grabs a figure in the dark and throws it with all she's got at another shadow, knocking it off of Nightwing, but not before it has knocked the former boy wonder silly. She moves to stand over him, fighting by cellphone light against the figures. But these aren't zombies, and she finds herself getting picked up and flung herself, smashing into the wall of the church after crashing through some pews along the way. "Shoot! This isn't good!" Wonder Woman continues playing defense, using her bracelets to hold off the zombies. "I am Wonder Woman. This is not the appropriate time for introductions." She hears the sounds of fighting from the church, "Can you provide them with backup? I iwll hold the perimeter." Inside, Liberty was facing two large devilish dogs as they tossed her against the wall, each unleashing razor sharp claws and fangs to try and pounce at her! "If she keeps ripping holes in the building. She's going to defeat the purpose of us finding a secure location." He says objectively. He nods, "But I'll see what I can do." With that Captain America quickly moves to go inside. He drops from the ceiling to land in front of Hero Girl. His shield brought up to block both the wolves as they attack. "Where the hell are we?" Hero Girl grabs one of the pews and pounds one of the devil dogs with it, making a bunch of toothpicks in two, perhaps three smashing overhead strikes. She then rushes forward to give a front kick at the second. That dog thing goes flying, but the other is looking more pissed off than devastated by the pew pewing. By now she is seeing better in the dim interior, and as she dodges the leap of the angry hound she circles back to make sure she's protecting Nightwing. "I really would like to know what is going on. Talk to me Nightwing. This isn't a good time for taking a nap." Sparks flew inside as Liberty smashed two of the devil dogs down with a 'BAD PUPPY NO COOKIE' series of howls as they got smashed! One of them rebounded off of Captain America's shield from the chomp of teeth upon it, flicking to the side as his teeth shattered! Captain America looks to the young lady next to him. "Hero girl. I think we're better off with the zombies than this. Grab your friend and I'll cover us." He looks out to call out to Wonder Woman, "New plan, Retreat." Wonder Woman glances over at Nightwing and Hero Girl, and nods grimly at Captain America as the group staged a fighting withdraw, the dogs snapping at their heels!